<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>偷偷情叙叙旧 by Nvershinande</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571857">偷偷情叙叙旧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvershinande/pseuds/Nvershinande'>Nvershinande</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all白敬亭</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvershinande/pseuds/Nvershinande</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>极度OOC，拒绝代入任何RPS，食用前可看LOF：nvershinande的置顶：）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>素人/白敬亭</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>偷偷情叙叙旧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>白敬亭跪在床沿边，白色衬衫大敞，两颗乳珠挺立在半空中，男人却像看不见一样，把他的手反剪在身后绑起来。</p><p>“疼——”绳索轻轻松了松，他刚出差回家就看白敬亭从别的男人家门里溜出来，后面还跟着一个依依不舍对着漂亮脸蛋痴心妄想的男人。他气得半死，但此刻看白敬亭也无心挣脱，终究也只是象征性地圈了几下就重新站回他身前，“楼下那人谁？”</p><p>以前同学嘛，白敬亭试图把身子放松，手掌往他腰腹间一拍他只好又跪直起来，“怎么，管这么严，不许我跟新邻居叙叙旧啊？”</p><p>男人嗤笑一声，指尖往白敬亭勃起的阳具上弹了一下，一滴水珠划过青年腹肌，“叙成这样？”两指并拢划过他大腿内侧，跪着的人自觉分腿，感知着后穴被侵袭的感觉。指节在里面转了一圈拔出来，附着的确实只有清清亮亮的肠液和润滑剂混合物，并没有精液那样浑浊的液体带出。男人又稍等一瞬，把手指凑近鼻腔前嗅了嗅，除了白敬亭的味道，连避孕套的塑胶味都未曾染上。</p><p>他算是放了心，但脸上依然要摆出将信将疑的模样，他实在不信这人会这么老实，“真没干别的？湿成这样。”</p><p>“想你了呀，”白敬亭脸勉强探出去蹭男人同样赤裸的胸口，补一句不知含几分情的称呼，“……老公。”</p><p>一句昵称冷冷清清，传到男人耳里却莫名百转千回。他喉结动了动，解了束缚把白敬亭压倒在床，裤裆一包目的昭然若揭。白敬亭拎他耳朵撒气，“我要在上面。”</p><p>他说的上面纯粹字面意思，这人懒散猫样决计不会累到自己，躺着就能爽他为什么要自己动？男人身材颇为雄壮，白敬亭趴在他身上高高兴兴地玩蹦床，偶尔揪他腹部体毛，他倒吸一口气，“能给我操了没，宝贝？”</p><p>好吧，白敬亭撅嘴，乖乖解了男人裤腰带。后穴一圈软肉先行亲吻男人的龟头，他没胆子坐到底，软着语调求人帮他一把。</p><p>他俩一向亲兄弟明算账，白敬亭左一句哥哥右一句亲爱的，才哄得男人扩开他肉穴，握住自己尺寸颇佳的肉棒插进去。两人同时深吸一口气，白敬亭眩晕几秒，扶着男人的腹肌等着坐摇摇机。</p><p>“把你惯的。”肌肉厚实的大腿架起来给白敬亭做支撑，男人觉得自己腰腹力量估计全靠这人倒逼才练出来，妖精在他胯间呻吟，一点没压抑住自己骚得出水的叫床声。</p><p>能不能收着点？连男主角都受不了他这样，合理怀疑白敬亭是为了勾引这栋楼里那些气血旺盛的男青年，“生怕别人不知道你被人开苞跟人做爱呢？”</p><p>你不是不放心嘛，白敬亭边发情边回应他，“我叫得大声点，就都知道我是有主的了呀。”</p><p>男人一开始觉得这人难得有他的心，细想却觉得不对劲。这哪里是什么宣誓主权，这就是拿着喇叭给自己贴人妻标签，更何况好吃不如饺子好玩不如那个，这楼里熟识的人都得喊自己一声哥，谁知道哪天就在这张床上办了他嫂子？</p><p>他一把捂住白敬亭的嘴把人反压到身下，那双眼睛都透着无尽的媚意，他一股热血不知往上涌还是往下冲，嘴巴一啃下身使劲，把白敬亭操得浑身无力，屁股通红。那肉洞被男人耕耘过无数次，会吸会吮还会欲拒还迎，男人止不住乱七八糟的骚话，一张嘴说出来的话臊的人脸红。</p><p>可白敬亭听得多了权当情趣，他骂一句小母狗他就说哥哥快摸摸我尾巴它好硬，他说一句浪货他就回那你快给我止水呀，男人被噎得没话讲，又爽又难堪，只好骂了句操。</p><p>“那不是正在操呢嘛，你再深点……”</p><p>他算是服了这人了，男人没戴套，心想今天也不弄得满屋子都是还要收拾，便把阳具抽离之后把人提溜起来面对他大腿根前。白敬亭肉穴一抽一抽，空虚得难受，牵着男人的大手数了两根指头塞了进去。</p><p>他俩高潮时间差不离，男人粗喘声在白敬亭脑袋上喷涌而出，精液蓄势待发，白敬亭先一步软了腰，乖乖跪在他胯下等着浇灌。</p><p>白浊液体喷在眉眼间的时候白敬亭伸出舌头舔男人马眼，这人喘得停不下来，爽得云里雾里，因此也没看见白敬亭微微侧过了头，伸出含着精液的舌头对着暗处笑了笑。</p><p>那里有闪烁着的微弱红光。</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>